


Peaceful Surrender

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Altered Mental States, Comforting, Community: seasonofkink, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Flogging, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, In Public, M/M, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Restraints, Spanking, St Andrews Cross, Submission, Subspace, Teasing, Whipping, kink clubs, pain play, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex adores the way subspace calms him and helps him surrender to his master.





	Peaceful Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'aphrodisiacts/altered mental states' for season of kink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> One day I will write something other than ‘subspace’ for this prompt. Today is not that day.

Alex knew when he’d hit subspace because his body simply went limp against the cross he was strapped to. It was the moment of final, utter surrender, when the only thing he became aware of was his master behind him, and the sound of His voice. The din of the crowd watching became white noise. It didn’t matter. He simply gave in and let the restraints hold him.  
  
Subspace brought a calm peace with it. He found himself closing his eyes and breathing deeply as Greg hit him with the whip. The pain radiated through his body and went straight to his dick. But he loved that feeling, now that he was able to relax into the blows and not fight them.  
  
Greg loved that too. Alex could feel Him stop every now and then, after giving him a few more strikes, and just rub his body down, appreciating the way he just gave in to Him. Alex was all supple, limp, and pliable, willing and able to take whatever Greg wanted to throw at him.  
  
The first strike with the flogger brought him the pain he’d really been waiting for all night. Greg had made him wait for it, and he loved the way it curled around his body and stung in just the right kind of way. Every so often, Greg would place a hand on his head and whisper praise in his ear, and maybe reach down to knead his cheeks in preparation for fucking him later.  
  
The fact that he was being watched usually made him a little anxious until subspace really kicked in. He didn’t care then. That was what made the humiliation from being seen this way kick in pleasantly. He could stop worrying about what people might think about him and simply enjoy knowing everyone was watching and cheering and seeing him displaying his kinks in such a public way.  
  
The adrenalin rush was seriously good tonight though. Everything was just going right. Subspace was doing its work, and the pain was thrilling him, and on top of it all, the voice of his master telling him what a good boy he was. He felt glorious.  
  
He really loved feeling this way. Subspace emptied his mind, and all he had to do was surrender. He loved surrender. He’d let Greg do whatever He wanted to him and he’d take it all. Even the way Greg would tease him and reach down to squeeze his cock. Just being here, strapped down and unable to move, being at His mercy, that was all he ever really needed.  
  
His body was singing by the time Greg was done with him. He’d whipped him and flogged him and spanked him and he felt incredible. The rush of pain had left him achingly hard and exhausted, but in a good way. He smiled gratefully as Greg carefully got him off the cross, and gently held him close, letting him lean against His body as they looked out over the crowd. It’s not that Alex couldn’t stand, but he liked being close to Him. He was in a warm, happy state where all he wanted to do was find a soft corner somewhere and just cuddle with Him for the rest of the night.  
  
At that point, Greg pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and pulled him into a warm hug. Alex knew what was coming next, and he breathed a soft ‘yes’ when Greg scooped him up in his arms and took him off the stage and into one of the private rooms to rub him down and finish what He started. 


End file.
